mencufandomcom-20200216-history
Danger Level
A character's Danger Level is a calculation of the individual's power, intellect, cunning, ability, and strength. The better these attributes are, the more dangerous a character would be to become an enemy of. While some, such as Maius, Enerus, or Alice, might be considered low threats, others, such as Zivia, Zurok, and Zulera, are considered extremely dangerous individuals who are feared or respected by most rational Serenza. The exact mechanics of these calculations are never clarified, and it is primary used outside of the story rather than in it, much like a character's reference number. Ranks While there are several distinct ranks within this "danger level" system, it is not always so easy to place characters in black-and-white tiers. Several variables are included in this system, and so just because one character has higher intelligence or strength than another does not necessarily mean that the character will be ranked higher. A character's personality and behaviour also play into this. For example, while Lorena and Felicia might behave very similarly and have similar abilities, Felicia is considerably more aggressive when provoked and generally much less predictable, which in turn puts her in a higher danger level than her sisters. In fine, it's not always about the scope of one's attributes; but more about how they use their skills. Lower Tiers Low-tier danger levels are a broader term that actually encompasses multiple different ranks. These are individuals that are considerably less threatening to the average person, and are usually the people that make up the bulk of the citizenry of most villages or small towns. Negligible Characters with a negligible danger level are not considered threats to nearly anyone. Most of these individuals are young children or civilians and other law-abiding citizens that just live their lives and try their best to stay out of trouble. No significant characters fall under this category. Very Low Characters with very low danger levels are generally only threats when seriously provoked or pushed into frenzies or desperate measures. They tend to avoid trouble if they can, and fighting back is usually one of their last resorts. Farmers, crafters, merchants and the likes often fall into this category, with abilities to defend themselves if necessary, but much preferring simpler, conflict-free lives. No major characters fall under this category. Low While characters with "low" danger levels are still generally very passive, They will generally resort to defending themselves if diplomacy or reasoning do not work. While they lack the cunning and charisma needed to sway threatening opponents over, many of them are respected as citizens that should not be trifled with by the general populace of non-dangerous law-abiders. Many small-town citizens fall under this category, although two fairly small towns that notoriously break this trend are the southern port city of Nephi, and the island port of Fort Candelaria. Middle Tiers Middle-tier danger levels are means and medians (and often modes) in terms of the types of people who fall into such categories. Many rank-and-file soldiers, mercenaries, or town guards fall into this category, as well as the more commonplace guilds and the like. More elite organizations exist that fall into higher tiers, although every race apart from the Shinzoka and the Arakos have individuals in these ranks. Moderately Low A character with a moderately low danger level is still below average, but higher than those in the lower tiers. While still generally passive, these individuals are also clever enough to try and either fight back or outsmart their enemies if they cannot avoid conflict. Even then, they are still generally just citizens instead of tacticians or soldiers, although many of them also wield social power, and so commonplace aristocrats and the likes are often in this category. Moderate Sometimes called "Average", characters with a moderate danger level are ones that fall right into the median category. mercenaries and city guards for larger cities and capitals tend to fall into this category, being classed as people who can and will defend themselves, or people that will go out of their way to protect others. They are often clever enough to poke around things that strike their curiosity, while still retaining enough common sense to avoid danger. This is the lowest danger level that Kumenza ever fall into. Moderately High Characters with moderately high danger levels are individuals with connections and power. Royal bodyguards and higher-class mercenaries often land in this category, as do the "lowest" of the battle-hardened inhabitants of Fort Candelaria, who are used to raids and anarchy on a daily basis. People of this tier are more skilled and cunning than others, and so can pose a significant threat if they go rogue. This is also the lowest rank that Serenghe ever fall into. Higher Tiers High-tier danger levels are characters and individuals that pose formidable threats to those who oppose them. From the most powerful mercenaries or royal families who wield physical might and devious intellect alongside powerful social influence, these upper tiers of the Danger Level system are crawling with dangerous men and women that should be approached with caution. Shinzoka and Arakos appear only at these tiers or higher. High Characters with a high danger level pose threats to those around them that they deem as enemies. With formidable strength, intelligence, magical ability or charisma (among other skills), these are people that most others stay wary of. Because of their unity and efficiency, most of the Arakos apart from their upper leaders and Archons are in this category with minimal variance due to their strict social orders. Many Vartiz Races also fall into this category when they are transformed and at their full power, however brief. Also, while they are more powerful socially and politically, most of the political order of Krawvill's Shinzoka fall into this category as well. Very High Characters with a very high danger level pose threats to entire groups of people at a time, and are extremely dangerous and deadly enemies to make on the battlefield. Many of the battle-hardened veteran citizens who have survived decades in Fort Candelaria fall into this position, as well as many Kasil Races that have mastered their Elemental Forms. Characters in this tier are rarely surpassed, with powerful individuals such as Zak, Iona, and Koroda falling into this category as well. While a very select few Lakamaté also fall into this category on occasion, they are often considered weak if this is where they remain. Extremely High Those with extremely high danger levels are men and women capable of singlehandedly altering the flow of society, and almost inevitably end up carving a name for themselves in the history books. A few leaders and high-ranking members of dangerous factions such as the Red Shadows or the Kadasi Circle, as well as a bulk of Lakamaté. This is "officially" the highest tier on the list, with only deities, Jalenga, and a few select mortal individuals ever going above and beyond this point. Powerful Lakamaté such as Idoma and Liberty appear in this tier, as do notorious warriors, wizards and leaders such as Zarbozen, Zurok, the Archon, Isikiro, Aldrich, or Leto. Devastatingly High The few characters that fall into this rare category are often deities or exceptionally powerful Žkha. Most Jalenga also technically fell into this category, but since they were all exterminated apart from Zivia, their status in this tier is now disputed (Zivia, however, remains in this category). Characters in this tier not only tend to leave deep and long-lasting marks in history for better or for worse, but they often tend to change the world in drastic ways that often alter the fundamental aspects of Mencuan culture and society. The only mortal to achieve this ranking in the series thus far is Zulera Joanna Tallarico, although there are circulating rumors of a dark elf named Zoroka that might also fit the bill. Whatever the case, any character with a "devastatingly high" danger level not only has devastating potential (hence the name) but is also generally next to impossible to stop them from doing what they wish. As such, it is this tier that houses the deities of Mencu, from the Kasil Divines to the Vartiz Pantheon. Impact While these lists do not formally appear at all in the series, plenty of characters and agencies have written up dossiers about various other characters and individuals, particularly those they deem as threats. Naturally, these individuals are almost exclusively found in the upper tiers of this list, sporting very high danger levels or worse. Prior to the 181st Age, Jalenga were formerly considered to be indisputably in the devastatingly high danger tier due to their powerful and seemingly supernatural abilities. However, after their defeat and subsequent disappearance, their position has been disputed. Despite this proposal to "lower" their tier (apart from Zivia, who many scholars consider putting in a tier *above* "devastatingly high"), the Jalenga still remain considered a viable threat, and as such, they are not likely to ever dip below danger level High. See Also * List of Characters by Danger Level * Reference Number Category:Out-of-Story Metrics